Kiowa Drums of the Heart
by KJSlice
Summary: The Big War has come & gone. The Pony Express has closed down, leaving Buck to figure out what to do with his life. He travels to a new town to find himself. What he finds is a familiar face and a surprise. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer: The Young Riders is the creation of Ed Spielman, and the property of Ogiens/Kane productions in association with MGM/UA television. For entertainment purposes only, no money is being made off of this story.**_

_****Author's Note: The Pony Express has ended. The Big War has come and gone, and Buck has found himself in Dodge City, Kansas. Here he is hoping to find what he has longed for all of his life-acceptance. What he'd find in Dodge City is a beautiful woman and a familiar face.***_

"Kiowa Drums of the Heart"

Chapter I

It was a hot, dry summer day just outside of Dodge City, Kansas as a horse and rider came galloping along the dusty trail. His name was Buck Cross, half Kiowa, half white former Pony Express rider. The townspeople of Rock Creek had finally managed to run Buck out of town. After he had left Rock Creek, Buck was confused about where to go, so he asked the Spirits for guidance. They had told him to go to Dodge City, Kansas, said he'd find what he'd longed for. Buck wasn't sure what that meant but he had been taught to respect the Spirits.

As Dodge City came in view, Buck slowed his horse down to a trot. He pulled up to a halt in front of Howling Dog Hotel and Cafe, here he was hoping to get a bite to eat, some rest and cleaned up. The small town was fairly quiet, except some stray dogs running around begging for scraps. Buck paid no attention to them as he entered the cafe. The aromas drifting from the kitchen made Buck realize just how hungry he truly was.

Choosing a table in the back corner, he sat down as a waitress brought him a menu. There were so many good choices; it was hard for Buck to choose. "What do you suggest?" he inquired.

"We have Range Riders Stew, Scalloped Corn, Quick Southwest Chili with Old West Sourdough Biscuits on the side, and our dessert today is BBQ Biscuit Pie." the waitress replied. Buck's stomach growled at the mention of the tasty food. He had never heard of BBQ Biscuit Pie before, but he couldn't have dessert first.

"I'll have the stew, corn and the pie for dessert," he told the waitress. The woman nodded and went off to the kitchen with his order. Minutes later, the waitress returned with Buck's food and sat down the plates. Buck thanked her. The woman nodded again as she walked away; there was other customers coming into the building and she went to greet them.

Buck glanced down at his food and quickly dove into the stew. He savored the taste of the apples, onions, and potatoes smothered in the rich gravy. Digging deeper in the stew, he found thick chunks of beef in the bottom of the bowl. Buck thought the scalloped corn was just as delicious. He also thought if these were delicious, then he couldn't wait to taste the dessert.

Buck was almost finished with his meal when the waitress brought him the piece of pie and a cup of coffee. His mouth watered at the sight of the dessert, and he immediately dug in, relishing the BBQ sauce and cheese as the first bite hit his tongue. He knew it was going to taste good from the description on the menu and he was right!

Now finished with his meal, Buck left the table and headed for his room upstairs. He had requested a bath be brought up to the room. Normally he would have cleaned up before eating but he was too hungry to do so. Later that night, as Buck climbed beneath the covers, he fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillows. Immediately, he began to have vivid dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

_Buck tossed and turned as he found himself surrounded by angry faces. They were yelling at him, throwing things at him; he didn't quite understand what he had done to any of these people to receive this harsh treatment. They wanted to hang him for some crime he didn't do. He tried to run from the crowd, but several pairs of hands grabbed him. Someone bound his hands behind his back with thick rope and gave him a hard shove toward the marshal's office._

_ Despite Buck's protests and an empty office, he was shoved into a jail cell rather harshly. Stumbling, Buck collapsed near the cot before regaining his footing. Turning to glare at the crowd, Buck noticed everyone had gone silent. He soon saw why. As the crowd parted to allow a tall man to approach jail, Buck caught fleeting glimpses of familiar pearly white hand guns._

_ Soon, Buck was staring into the familiar face of James Butler Hickok, or "Jimmy". Buck felt tears form in his eyes at the sight of his old friend. "It's been a long time since the last we saw each other, hasn't it, Buck?" Jimmy stated. To Buck, his voice sounded odd, but still familiar. "I always wondered what happened to you after the Pony Express ended and how you'd survive the Civil War."_

_ Buck was shocked to see Jimmy in Dodge City. He didn't think he'd ever see the hot-tempered man again. Buck was sure Jimmy would have been killed by some equally hot headed man with a fast gun. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Buck told him. "But I always figured somebody would gun you down."_

_ Jimmy let out a joyous laugh, even though it still sounded far away, it made Buck relax a little bit. "No, nothing like that happened to me yet. But this young town did need me and my guns." _

_ Buck glanced at Jimmy again. "So they made you law man?" When Jimmy nodded, Buck continued, "Then why am I being arrested for something I didn't do?"_

_ "You're not under arrest, but it is for your protection, since Dodge City is such a young town." Jimmy informed him. "There have been troubles with the local tribe. But know this-as long as I'm the law here-you will not have trouble from anyone. I promise you!"_

_ Buck had to strain to hear Jimmy's last words as Jimmy and everything faded before his eyes, but not before he caught a glanced at beautiful redheaded young woman with shining cat green eyes. When Buck stood up from the cot, he discovered his hands were no longer tied behind his back. Spinning around quickly several times, things were confusing for Buck. Buck noted again, the cot was gone, his hands weren't bound, he wasn't surrounded by iron bars, and yet though he couldn't see Jimmy any longer he could hear his voice-"No one will bother you here in Dodge City while I'm here."_

Buck jolted out of his sleep and for a moment didn't know where he was, then he remembered coming to Dodge City, Kansas. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Buck leaned back against the head board. His thoughts returned to the dream and briefly wondered if Jimmy really was here alive. "If Jimmy is here, then the Spirits must have been referring to him," Buck told himself. "But who could be the woman?" He let out a long breath and got out of bed, uncertain of the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The new day shone brightly as a tall man sat in the marshal's office of Dodge City. His name was James Butler Hickok, but his friends-no matter how small the circle was-called him "Jimmy". He was leaning back in his chair, drinking a cup of coffee. The morning was young and quiet, not much activity going on as it was too early for the shops along the Main Street to be open.

The jingling of spurs and boots near the front door had Jimmy glancing up from his coffee cup. "Morning, Prescott," he greeted as his deputy, Nathaniel Prescott entered the office. "Did those miners give you any more trouble?" The deputy shook his head as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Nope," he replied. "The threat of jail time was plenty enough to quiet them down."

Jimmy nodded firmly, "Good. This might be a young town, but it'll never grow if people are causing trouble." Draining his coffee cup dry, he stood up from the chair, collected his hat and headed out the door. "I'm going over to the café for breakfast, if you need me."

Entering the Howling Dog Café and Hotel, Jimmy headed for the counter. "Morning, Dorothy," he called. "What's Cook got going for breakfast?" The tall waitress approached where Jimmy sat. "Bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee sound good?" Jimmy nodded eagerly and Dorothy went off to the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh; while this young town was quiet and peaceful, he wished there was some more action going on.

Dorothy returned with his breakfast. "Here ya go," she said as she placed the plates on the counter. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a nice cup of black coffee, enjoy your meal, Marshal." Jimmy's face lit up. "Thanks, Dorothy." He dug into the eggs and bacon. "Cook's done it again!" he mumbled with his mouth full. Dorothy laughed at him as she walked away to return to the kitchen. The toast was just the way he liked it-dark, but not burnt.

Jimmy was finishing up his coffee when a man came running into the café looking for him. Jimmy watched the man with a curious gaze in his eyes as he waited for him to catch his breath. Benjamin Warren took a few minutes to gather his thoughts together. "Marshal," he began. "We have problems with some ranchers and Indians." Jimmy sprang out of his chair and towered over the man, his eyes showing the hint of lethal retaliation. Benjamin might have been a bear of man, with his short, stocky body but he wasn't a gun fighter like the marshal of Dodge City! All he knew about was raising cattle and hunting when needed to do so. When he saw that look in the marshal's eyes, he knew the guilty party will wish they hadn't come to this area.

The two men exited the café and mounted their horses. "Show me where they are and what exactly is going on between the ranchers and the tribes," Jimmy instructed Benjamin as they headed out of town.

"Well, Marshal," Benjamin struggling to find the best way to describe the issue. "It seems some of the ranchers are losing their stock overnight. When they check them before turning in for the night, everything is fine, and then in the morning-some have disappeared!"

Jimmy shot the man a look of disbelief. "Are you telling me cattle are disappearing without a trace?" He pulled his horse to a stop right there on the trail, stubbornly refusing to go any further until Benjamin explained himself. "I thought you said Indians were involved in this?"

Benjamin pulled his horse alongside Jimmy's and rested his hands on his saddle, letting out a sigh. "I did, Marshal," he replied. Dropping his gaze when Jimmy shot him another look, he spoke in a quiet voice. "The ranchers aren't sure which tribe is taking their stock. It could be the Comanche or it could be the Kiowa."

At the mention of the Kiowa tribe, Jimmy let his thoughts wander to his old friend, Buck. He wondered whatever happened to the part Indian man. It had been several years since he had seen Buck. "Take me to the spot where the last time this happened." Jimmy ordered Benjamin. "I need to see for myself how big of a problem this is right now, before it gets worse."

The two men rode over to almost nothing but flat land. Jimmy wasn't scared, just uncertain of what he'd find.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Buck found himself sitting by a stream, lost in his thoughts. Confused by his dream, he had forgotten to have breakfast in the café. But it didn't matter, because he knew how to hunt for his own food. The sound of the stream seemed to soothe his rattled nerves. He found the sounds of nature peaceful; his mind drifting back to happier times. He propped himself up against a tree as his eyes became heavy with sleep. He couldn't overcome the lullaby Mother Nature sang to him.

Buck wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when the sound of hoofbeats woke him up, and he found himself staring at several men with rifles pointed at him. Instantly he felt his body stiffen and in a flash, the nightmare returned to him. He suddenly could see himself bound by the rope from the nightmare.

Buck did a quick count and wasn't thrilled with the numbers-twenty rifles pointed in his direction. No one uttered a word to him. As the group slowly drew closer to him, Buck slowly, but carefully inched himself up into a standing position. Keeping his back against the tree, he watched as one man on a gray horse approached him, all the while still pointing his rifle at Buck.

The man's icy, cruel stare told Buck he was calling the shots. "You've stolen cattle from me for the last time!" the man spat out bitterly. "Why can't you savages learn not to steal?" Steadying his rifle, the man cocked it and pointed directly at Buck's chest, right over his heart! Buck cautiously raised his hands, showing he wanted no fight with the man or the others. A million thoughts ran through his mind. Clearly this man has Buck mistaken for someone else.

He had never seen any of these men before, so why would they accuse him? He had to find out the truth behind this, otherwise he might find himself shot or hung! Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, Buck carefully glanced at each man, silently hoping and praying he could make these people realize he wasn't the one behind the deed.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong guy," he began. "I've only been in this area since yesterday." Buck glanced at the men, desperately wanting them to believe him. He could tell some of them were slowly realizing he wasn't the one stealing the livestock. "If I can help you in any way, I will." He pleaded. Buck let his gaze shift to the man closest to him, still noting the rifle pointed right at his heart. He tried another tactic, still hoping to get out of this alive. His arms were starting to ache and he wanted to drop them. But he couldn't with these men still keeping their rifles trained on him. "Does the Marshal know about the missing livestock?"

The man standing in front of Buck let out a disgusted snort. "Hickok? Oh, sure he would really care about cattle gone missing!" Buck couldn't keep the look of shock from registering on his face. Jimmy really was alive and in Dodge City! So the dream was true with that part. He wondered for a split second if the rest of it would come true.

The man noticed Buck's expression change at the mention of Hickok's name. "It doesn't surprise me to know you'd have run-ins with Hickok!" he spat out bitterly. He narrowed his cold, cruel eyes at Buck. "I say we string you up right here! Jail or a trial is too good for you savages!

Buck swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. This is it! He could see himself dying a horrible death! Still taking aim at Buck's heart, Buck closed his eyes, unable to change the unfortunate fate. He felt the fear spreading through him like a cancer. But the shot never came. He slowly, with great caution opened his eyes.

What he saw was the cruel man, with such determination to kill him what now lying dead at his feet with a Kiowa war spear sticking out of his back. With wide eyes, Buck's gaze jumped from the body in front of him to the other men that had surrounded him moments ago. The others were nowhere to be found! Buck knew whichever warrior threw the spear he wasn't far away. As he cautiously made his way over to his horse, the sounds of hooves traveling over rocky ground caused Buck to slow his movement. He didn't know any of the Kiowa here, so extra caution would be in his best interest.

A group of Kiowa came into view now, and Buck breathed a little better when he saw it was a hunting party and not a war party. He showed them he meant no harm to anyone as he mounted his horse. One warrior on a frosted pony rode forward and paused in front of Buck. "I am Black Cloud," he introduced himself. "Tell me, Kiowa brother, why would these white men harm you? Have you been in their world too long?"

Buck was stunned by Black Cloud's casual and friendly nature toward him. He figured they would see him as a white man just like the people of Sweetwater and Rock Creek. "I'm Running Buck," he told Black Cloud. "The Spirits told me to come here from Rock Creek. They said I'd find what I'm seeking."

Black Cloud listened with interest to Buck's words. "We will speak with Chief Snow Wolf, Brother Running Buck," he explained as he led the group back to the village. "He will know what to do." Upon approaching the village, Buck noticed no one looked at him like they thought he was white. These ideas made Buck relax a little but not completely.

"Over here, Running Buck," Black Cloud, directed after they had dismounted their horses. The warrior led Buck over to an older man sitting in front of the largest teepee. Exchanging greetings, Buck took his place on the blanket before Chief Snow Wolf. "You have traveled from far away, Brother Running Buck," the chief stated in Kiowa. Buck nodded in reply. "You are most welcome to stay with me and my people for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Chief Snow Wolf," Buck said in Kiowa. "The Spirits told me I'd find acceptance here in Dodge City." The chief nodded in understanding and agreement. "I have a friend here; I hear he's the marshal."

"Yes you are correct and he's very supportive of us."

Buck nodded, impressed with this news. He knew Jimmy might have a short temper and was quick to use his guns. But he also knew the man had a kind heart. "I haven't seen Marshal Hickok around town but I know I'll find him or he'll find me." He acknowledged.

"You shall join us for supper, Brother Running Buck." Snow Wolf invited. The offer was too good for Buck to pass up. Quickly he agreed and stood when the chief got to his feet. Just then a young maiden in a beautiful buckskin dress joined the men. Snow Wolf smiled broadly. "Ah, my daughter, there you are."

Buck had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Immediately he began checking his appearance. He didn't want to give the chief's daughter a bad first impression of him. "Brother Running Buck, this is my daughter, Little Fox." Snow Wolf introduced the young maiden. Little Fox stepped closer to Buck. "Little Fox, would you show our Kiowa brother where ye'll be staying?"

Buck found himself lost in Little Fox's dark eyes. They were like his but softer, gentler and not unsure of themself. He would happily follow Little Fox anywhere. Gathering his things, Buck followed Little Fox to a different teepee. "This is Yellow Hawk's," Little Fox told Buck as they entered and placed Buck's things in one corner. "Yellow Hawk's my uncle, he has no woman and it would be good for you to keep him company while you are here, Running Buck."

Buck thanked her in Kiowa as he settled on his bed roll. He couldn't help noticing the slight blush creeping up in her delicate neck. In the dim light of the teepee, he noted not all Little Fox's features were Kiowa and he wondered if her mother had been white. Not wanting to pry into someone's business he decided not to ask. Little Fox felt Buck's liquid brown gaze on her. She blushed even deeper as her eyes met his. "You're very beautiful," he told her softly in Kiowa. Buck mentally kicked himself for telling her something like that, now she probably thinks he's lost his mind. Little Fox probably already has a chosen one. Memories of Little Bird flashed through Buck's mind. But then the horrible memory of Kathleen quickly reminded Buck to use extra caution.

Little Fox smiled at him and he noticed the cutest little dimples in her cheeks. "Thank you, Running Buck." She reached over and smoothed a lock of hair away from the most handsome face she had ever seen. The simple gesture sent waves of emotion running through him. His heart pounded in his chest, taking his breath away.

"You're quite welcome, Little Fox." He reached up to cover her hand with his. Little Fox ducked her head shyly, blushing a bit pink. Buck lifted his other hand to tilt her chin up until her gaze met his. "Tell me, Little Fox," he said as he stroked her cheek with his finger. "Your mother wasn't Kiowa, was she?" Little Fox shook her head. Buck let go of her chin, even though he didn't want to. But she still had her hand in his hair and it felt wonderful to Buck.

"No, she wasn't Kiowa," she confessed. "My mother was Comanche, called 'Shining Smile'. She was killed in an attack by the Cheyenne many moons ago. I was very young when it happened." Buck instantly knew how Little Fox felt. "Please, don't be sad for me, Running Buck," she begged. "I have my father, and brothers to fill the empty place in my heart left there by my mother's death."

Buck instantly let go of her hands. "What brothers?" he asked, a little anger entering his voice. Little Fox pulled back, surprised by the sudden disapproval in this man before her. "Why Two Dancing Ponies, Singing Coyotes, and Flying Eagle, of course!" She hesitantly reached out to touch his hand, but stopped when Buck moved away from her. "You're angry with me," she guessed. No, he wasn't angry with her; he was angry with himself.

Both of them looked up when they heard footsteps outside the teepee. Yellow Hawk entered and let his wise eyes take in the scene. Buck felt uncomfortable in this man's presence like this. He felt like he was being accused of bad manners. He was a guest in this village, not a member of this group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Jimmy and Benjamin rode to the top of the hill, overlooking a small valley below. "Here's where it happened, Marshal." Benjamin announced. "I lost over fifty head of cattle in two days." Looking at the landscape, Jimmy could imagine many warriors hiding behind all the large rock formations. He half expected to see a head peek out from the rocks.

"Do you know how many there were in the area?"

Benjamin shook his head, "Hard to say for certain, but if I had to guess many a dozen." He glanced at Jimmy then, "I know I can't get my cattle back but can you get them to reach some kind of agreement?"

Jimmy looked confused. "What kind of agreement?"

Benjamin shrugged, confused himself. Jimmy swung down from the saddle, checking for signs to help him solve the problem. He knew Indian ponies weren't shod and yet twenty paces away, he found the evidence of horses with shoes in the dirt.

"No tribe did this," he declared. "Somebody wants you to think that."

Benjamin was speechless, he couldn't move at all. When he regained his ability to speak, he asked the biggest question of the day. "Who would do this and why?"

Jimmy's thoughts raced through this mind. He tried very hard to rack his brain to come up with a list of suspects and their reason behind committing this crime. "I don't know who or why but I intend on finding out!" he promised. "The party responsible will pay for doing this!"

Jimmy remounted his horse and the two men rode off to question ranchers in the area. He wanted to know if anybody else could tell him any more information about the problem. The pair rode to Old Man Cooper's ranch laying just bordering Kiowa and Comanche lands. Jimmy wished he knew where Buck was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Little Fox smiled at her uncle. "Uncle, I'd like you to meet, Running Buck." She said, getting to her feet and embracing the older man. Stepping back, she held out her hand, motioning for Buck to join them. Buck cautiously greeted Yellow Hawk in Kiowa. He wondered if Yellow Hawk knew he was part white.

"I am truly honored to be a guest in your home, Yellow Hawk." Yellow Hawk's grey eyes inspected Buck from top to bottom, making Buck feel small.

"You are new to this area, correct, Brother Running Buck?" Buck nodded, holding his breath. Yellow Hawk smiled broadly and clapped Buck on the back. "Then we must have feast to welcome and honor you properly!"

"Thank you, Yellow Hawk." Buck told him. He felt tears form in his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. "I would like to rest after the ordeal with those angry ranchers. Do they really think the Kiowa are responsible for taking their cattle? Is it possible they are wrong and it's another tribe or even done by someone looking to blame both tribes for their own gain?" Yellow Hawk shrugged his shoulders. So there was a mystery to be solved. Buck wondered if he was told to come here for this purpose.

Yellow Hawk glanced in Little Fox's direction. "We must prepare for the feast," he said, taking his niece by the arm. "We'll let you rest now, Brother Running Buck." Yellow Hawk and Little Fox left the teepee, leaving Buck in peaceful silence.

So many thoughts ran through Buck's mind. He wondered if Jimmy knew about this and if he didn't; how was Buck going to find him so he'll know? Buck pushed the thoughts away as he lay down on his bed roll.

Evening fell when Buck woke up; he didn't realize how much the ordeal by the stream had taken out of him until then. Subsequently changing his clothes he left the teepee. Now dressed to fit more among the Kiowa he felt his heart lift a bit as he walked among the village. Buck could see the large bonfire constructed in the center of the village. The feast was coming together now. He could recall days like this from his childhood. He let out a sigh; those days were long gone.

"What troubles you, Brother Running Buck?" a melodious voice whispered gently in his ear from the shadows. Buck stopped abruptly. His eyes searched the shadows for the owner of the beautiful voice. He felt himself instantly drawn to it. When his eyes had adjusted to the dim light, he saw a young woman.

Her braided hair shone in the moonlight. To Buck she was prettier than Little Fox. Stepping closer to her, Buck noticed she came up to his chest. "What are you called, little one?" he inquired, speaking in Kiowa.

Her face brightened up with a wide smile. She slipped her hands into his. "I am Prancing Calf." Giving his hand a tug, Prancing Calf led Buck back to the bonfire. "Come, the feast waits for you, Running Buck." Once the light of the fire hit Prancing Calf's delicate features, Buck thought her to be even more beautiful. Buck felt his breath hitch in his throat. Her high cheekbones were very Kiowa, but like Little Fox, she too had features of another tribe. A little curious, he asked her about her family.

"My mother is Kiowa and my father was Cheyenne. I live her with my mother, Tiny Sparrow and two brothers, Buffalo Eyes and Grey Owl. My father, Red Dog was killed by a rock slide four summers ago."

Buck's heart went out to her. He did note she was honest up front about her family, even more so than Little Fox. It made Buck feel better and enjoyed himself during the feast as it lasted into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Old Man Cooper sat on his porch, rifle slung across his lap. He didn't like lots of people coming onto his land. He was about to raise his rifle and fire a warning shot when he realized it was the marshal riding up with Benjamin Warren, his neighbor.

"Hello, Marshal," he greeted. "What brings you out here?" Jimmy drew his horse to a stop and glanced at the old man. The look on Jimmy's face told Cooper he was all about official business in his visit. "Care for a cup of coffee, Marshal? How about you, Benjamin? A cup of coffee for you?" Together the two men swung out of their saddles, joining the old man Cooper on his porch.

"Coffee would be great." Benjamin replied. Old Man Cooper struggled with difficulty, though he refused help as he got out of the chair and led the way into his cabin. While Benjamin and Jimmy sat down at the small table, Old Man Cooper busied himself making the pot of coffee. Soon, the three men were sitting around drinking coffee, ready to talk business.

"I'm here to find out if you can tell me about the missing cattle." Jimmy stated, getting down to the heart of the matter. "Would you have any idea who's responsible?"

The old man gave his long, grizzled whiskers a thoughtful scratch. "Well, Marshal," he said thoughtfully. "If I was a gamblin' man, I'd say Andrew Clark or Byron Leslie would on my list of suspects, but my money would be toward Patrick Luther." The old man glanced at Jimmy, regarding him with curiosity, "You have questioned these men, haven't you?"

Jimmy turned the three names over and over in his mind. He knew Andrew and Byron since he first came to Dodge City, but he wasn't familiar with Patrick Luther. "Why would you think these men are behind this?"

Old Man Cooper stared down at his coffee cup. When he looked up, he noticed both men waited for his answer. Normally, he didn't get involved with these matters but things were starting to get out of hand lately. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Patrick's herds have been dying from a mystery illness, while Byron and Andrew's herds have flourished. Though Patrick claims Andrew and Byron poisoned his herds, he has no proof of it."

Jimmy got up from the table, running a hand through his hair. First missing cattle, claiming Indians were involved and poisoned cattle. "So what does all this have to do with Benjamin's cattle gone missing?"

Old Man Cooper looked at the other man through narrow eyes. "It wouldn't surprise me if Patrick was stealing other people's cattle and making sure someone else is blamed." Silence filled the room then. Everyone was trying to figure out the puzzle. Jimmy was the first one to speak.

"I still don't understand. Why would someone poison one man's cattle, steal another and then blame it on a third party?"

Old Man Cooper looked directly at Jimmy, "That's the mystery you have to solve, Marshal."

Jimmy slammed his fist down on the table out of frustration. He glanced at Benjamin, "Looks like we have a long day ahead of us." Benjamin nodded in agreement as they thanked the old man for the coffee and information.

"Who do you want to question first?" Benjamin asked first as the mounted their horses.

"Byron's ranch is over in Cooper Canyon just over the next ridge. But Andrew's place is down in the valley almost a day's ride. Then you have Patrick's spread further over near Eagle Gap. So it looks like we're going to Byron's place, so let's head over there." The two men set off down the road to Byron Leslie's ranch, not knowing what to expect.


End file.
